Unknown Love
by BVexpert
Summary: this is not a normal fic. two charachters Oroku and Gochi NO ONE WILL KNOW THEM! the first chapter is a profile for these characters i will post often! first fic! please read i only have 1 reader!
1. profile 1

Disclaimer: i dont own it but i wish ever so that i did!

Chapter one: profile of Gochi and Oroku Gochi

Age: 18 Sex: Female Race: half-human half-sayjin Looks: she has long black hair, long fingers a narrow face, almost always wearing a kimono.

Sex: Female

Race: half-human half-sayjin Looks: she has long black hair, long fingers a narrow face, almost always wearing a kimono.

Personality: she is Goku's has quite the temper, hates Vegeta (but there is no Vegeta bashing in this fic!),despises pink.

Oroku

Age: 18

Sex: Male

Race: half-human half-sayjin

Looks: he is tall with short black hair and for those of u who know what I'm talking about he basically looks like Sagera on Full Metal Panic.

Personality: he is very mellow in the fic but when he was young he was a great trouble maker and will become on yet again so be watching on that, and he is Vegeta's son. 


	2. Unknown visiter

Disclaimer: yes yes i know i dont own it...sigh

Gochi awoke with Veget's voice in her ear ywt again... "GOOOOOOOOOOOCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Oh no...WHAT!"

"Get up! your going to be home alone today. Me and Bulma are going on an...adult date."

"...I didn't need to here that"  
Gochi got up only to realize that for the first time in about 2 years she was home ALONE!

So, after the shock wore off, she started with a 3 hour long bubble bath, had something to eat, and right when she was about to go for a nap there was a nock at the door.

"Great! So much for that"  
she opened the door very roughly.

"WHAT"  
A young man with short black hair and american books in his hand with a uniform on was standing there rather shaken.  
"Is this the Brief residents?" he asked cooly.  
"Y..Yes it is...Would you like to come in?"

He chuckled. "Yes that was my thought." he laught again as she moved out of the way so he could enter.  
"Uh well uh I was wondering uh whats your name?" she mumbled the last part.  
"Excuse me?"

"Name, name, whats your name?"

"oh i thought you knew."

"Hmm. And why would i know that?"

"Um because you live with my perents." He chuckled again.

"Ya well I-...Say that again."

"what?"

"what did you just say?" Gochi's voice squeaked.

As he walked around she noticed he knew his way around very well. Had he been here before? Then he walked towrad a room that Gochi was never aloud.

"WAIT!" she sceamed running in front of the door. "You can't go in there!"

He had a puzzled look on his face.  
"And why not?"

"Vegeta never let me in there! And I dought he would let you in either!"

"I think I'm an exception."

"oh and why is that?"

"this is my room, and my name is Oroku."

And with that he left her in the hall to ponder what he had said.

A/N: what do u think? it sucks doesnt it? well flames are welcome with open arms just try not to hurt me to much ok? 


	3. School, Papers, and Flowers

**A/N: ok the first chap was really short I know but I will try to make them longer u don't know how long this takes! **

**And I don't own DBZ if I did Vegeta would be mine and mine alone! However Oroku and Gochi are mine! **

Chapter 2:  School, Papers, and Flowers

Gochi sighed as she was still baffled as to who this person was and why they were in the house. Still, Bulma and Vegeta would be home soon and she had to clean up before they got there.

"Ok keep calm" Gochi said as she cleaned, "he must know them other wise he wouldn't be here right?"

"Yes...That makes sense." Oroku said as he watched Gochi jump 5 feet in the air and whirl around to face him with a pillow outstretched like she was holding something threatening.

"Where did you come from?" She was very paranoid now. Then something happened she would wonder about for the rest of her days.

She blinked. And just like that he was gone.

"I must be going crazy." she mumbled.

"Well crazy people do often talk to themselves." Oroku said thoughtfully in the chair behind her.

"Why do you keep doing that?" She yelled at him as she swung around a second time only to be greeted with an empty chair." You're really creeping me out know... And when I'm creeped out I throw things and I don't want to hurt you." She warned as she looked around wildly to find the missing man.

"Why do you try so hard to find me when I'm right here?" He said with a big grin on his face when she locked her eyes with his. She not daring to blink this time. '_If I don't blink he can't get away!'_ she thought triumphantly.

"It isn't that hard to see a grown man you know, I don't understand why you're having so much trouble." He said while disappearing this time in front of her eyes.

"STOP IT!" She screamed turning every which way to find him again. "WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME LIKE THIS?" She kept spinning until she saw someone in front of her and, not knowing who it was, hit him across the face.

Then she was screwed.

Vegeta was standing in front of her with a look of surprise on his face along with a long red mark on his cheek.

"OHMYGOSHIMSOSORRYVEGETAIWASLOOKINGFOROROKUIDIDN'TMEANTOHITYOUPLEASEDON'TKILLME!" With that she went to hiding behind Oroku.

"What do you mean looking for him...HE'S STANDING RIGHT THERE!" Vegeta advanced on Gochi and she shrunk back from his massive form.

(Vegeta's POV)

I saw her trying to hide and I found it more than entertaining, I love treating her like this. Though I must admit lately she has been getting slowly more defiant. Maybe I should put her in the GR for a couple of days... through all this I didn't notice Bulma's hand on my ear and Oroku screaming at me...Maybe I should pay attention.

(Normal POV)

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE DAD LET GO OF HER HAIR!"

"HONESTLY VEGETA SHE IS OUR GUEST AND HOUSEMAID!"

"Guest? SHE is not a guest that stopped happening after the first three years! House maid I will agree with though." Vegeta spat at Bulma, except he didn't mean to actually spit in her face.

"VEGETA BRIEF! NOTHING FOR YOU TONIGHT!"

Gochi, now with her hair free from Vegeta whispered. "Can't we just have dinner and go to bed." however her small voice was not heard over the argument between Vegeta and Bulma on whether or not he was getting any or not that night.

"I'll have dinner with you Gochi." Oroku offered kindly giving her a plate and ushered her into the kitchen.

**In the kitchen **

"What do you want to eat I can make almost anything you want." Orokuagain offered kindly, ignoring the bickering in the room next to them. Gochi then noticed his school books on the table.

"May I look?" Gochi asked innocently.

"Sure." He answered without looking down from the cupboard he was searching in.

As she looked through the English book she found herself toung tied trying to figure out the foreign language.

"There...They're?...Their?...Why do they need three?" She asked again very innocently.

"What?"

"There are three...There's I don't understand."

"Well...one of them is for a place like it's over there, and then there's that is their's, and finally there is they're here, do you understand now?"

"...?... (cricket noise)...Not quite." at that Oroku closed the book and offered her some soup for dinner. After dinner she saw a small piece of paper fall out of his pocket as he walked out of the room.

"Wait Oroku! You dropped something!"

"No I didn't that's for you." And he was gone.

**The note read this:**

_Dear Gochi,_

_I wish to invite you to dinner with me next Friday at 7p.m. I will pick you up at the front door, dress fancy._

_Sarg. Oroku Brief._

**End note.**

Gochi was stunned and a little offended. He had to ask her out through a note after all what kind of man can he be! And not to mention he made her look quite stupid early with the disappearing act he kept up! Still she wrote back saying she would be delighted to go.

**One week later...Friday.**

Oroku was waiting just where he said he would as she came from Bulma's room and Bulma behind her squealing like a little girl about how Gochi looked so nice in the Kimono she had given her to wear.

And there he stood with a bouquet of red roses with a single white rose in the middle of the bunch for her.

"Your carriage awaits m'lady."

**A/N: well a nice long chapter for you and the date will be the nextchapie...muahahahahaha they will suffer! Anyway R&R and I will update fast!**


	4. The Date

DISCLAIMER: I own Oroku and Gochi but not any of the original dbz cast…..not even Vegeta sniff

A/N: sorry this took so long I have had trouble getting it done. I won't make tons of excuses though so on with the fic!

The Date

Oroku led Gochi to the car and opened the door for her.

"Ladies first."  
After an hour and a half of trying to find the restaurant that was supposed to be only 15 minuets away they ran hoping that they had held there reservation, and to there horror a person they thought they were sure not to run into the whole night was standing right in front of them!

"Table for two then?" Trunks smirked at them.

The couple was silent for a moment until Gochi realized that Oroku's arm was twitching.  
"Yes! Yes we had a reservation!" She practically jumped up and yelled at the top of her lungs. The noise snapped Oroku out of his torture trance and once again took on a smirk that Gochi thought was too much like Vegeta's.

Trunks led them to there table and gave them there menus and as soon as Trunks was out of ear shot Gochi called over the manager and asked for a different server who promptly came to there table.  
"Welcome to Sen Shi the best in Thai food! Have you decided?" chimed Vegeta as he had a very unlike Vegeta and oddly like Goku smile on his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Gochi burst, then realized where she was and sat down blushing.

"I am your new server you requested, have you chosen a dish?"

"Give us a few more minuets PLEASE." Oroku said through clenched teeth.

"Very well." Vegeta stated and practically skipped away.

"Why are they all here? Why me? Why us?" Gochi almost broke down before she felt a strong hand grab her arm.

"I know what they are doing." Oroku whispered as he ducked down and glanced around the room. "They are trying to get us to leave they must have a trap of some sort." Oroku began to eye suspects that may be involved with the "trap".

"…."

"What?"

"I think your reading too much into it." Gochi said laying her head on the table.

"Have your chosen?" Vegeta seemed to appear out of nowhere and made Gochi nearly fall off her chair!

"Yes may we have a new server?" Oroku said calmly but he was still looking around for potential suspects. Vegeta left and the next few servers where thus:

Chi-Chi who came and began telling embarrassing stories of Gochi from when she was little.

Goku who dropped there food and began trying to pick it up from the floor and eat it himself completely forgetting where he was and who the food was for.

Oroku's arm begins to reach his jacket.

Bulma who began fussing over Oroku and how he looked saying that he needed a tie and fixing his hair.

Dende who didn't know why he was there and just left.

Piccolo who had gotten into the wine and got drunk and nearly destroyed Gochi's new kimono that Bulma had gotten her.

Trunks again and before he could even say anything they change servers again.

Bulla who couldn't read so she kept asking Oroku to read her a story.

Oroku's arm twitches a little.

Buu who ate everything he was supposed to take to them.

Majin Vegeta who went crazy and blew up half of the restaurant before Goku and normal Vegeta tackled him and drug him out.

King Vegeta who was predicting Oroku's death if he ate the fish.

Mr. Popo who also didn't know why he was there and left.

Rick Rickstine who just yelled "I will avenge!" and jumped out a window.

Trunks again and before he could speak Oroku pulled out the knife he had concealed in his jacket and began to attempt to kill Trunks before Trunks ran screaming from the restaurant.

Goku who announced that he had retrieved all there food but ate it so it didn't matter.

Yamcha who was found making out with Bulma right in front of them but they got attacked by Vegeta and Yamcha is no more.

Freeza who tried and failed to kill Oroku.

Cooler who also tried and failed to kill Oroku.

Bulma again and before she could say anything Oroku broke.

"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! GOCHI WE ARE LEAVING!" and with that he picked her up and flew out of the restaurant.  
All of there "servers" where talking together and eating Gochi and Oroku's meal.  
"Do you think it worked?" Trunks asked through a mouth full of chicken.  
"I think it did son, I think it did." Vegeta smirked triumphantly.

A/N ok so the reason my name is Bvexpert and Gochi-son is that Gochi-son is my poster, my computer wont let me post for some reason so give a big thanks to Gochi-son for the posting! Plz R&R!


End file.
